


Totally Tropical Remus Does Christmas

by snakeowls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accountants go wild, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Totally Tropical Remus, Work Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeowls/pseuds/snakeowls
Summary: Remus has been on his work's Christmas night out and returns home to Sirius feeling quite tropical.





	Totally Tropical Remus Does Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflame/gifts).



> Inspired by and follow up to [Totally Tropical Remus tries to get a job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13245825).

Sirius had just finished clearing up the kitchen after a late dinner when he heard the door buzzer sounding. He jogged through to the hall, wondering who it could be at half-past eight on a Wednesday night and recognised the lips and then eye on the fuzzy little intercom display screen. He picked up the receiver, “Hello Remus.”

“Siriusssssss,” Remus hissed, then giggled. “My keys won’t work… they’re broken, they keep on falling down.”

Sirius laughed, then pressed the buzzer to let Remus in and left the flat door open to avoid any further door issues.

A few minutes later Remus stumbled in, looking a bit dishevelled and worse for wear, his tie pulled loose and his overcoat already half pulled off. Sirius noticed that he was clutching his work keys rather than his house keys which perhaps explained why he was having so much trouble getting in the front door.

Remus appeared to be stuck trying to wrestle his way out of his coat, so Sirius valiantly stepped in and helped him pull it off, taking the keys and briefcase out of Remus’s hands first.

“Christmas lunch was good then?” Sirius asked and hung Remus’s coat up on the rack. “Accountants gone wild, tearing up the restaurants of London?”

Remus nodded and gave Sirius the double finger guns, then attempted to unbutton his suit jacket but found his fingers were being very uncooperative. Sirius batted his hands away and undid the buttons quickly. Much to Sirius’s surprise, Remus shucked the suit jacket off with ease and dropped it on the floor, then bumbled his way towards the kitchen.

Sirius followed him, picking up discarded articles of clothing on the way. “Did you get the tube home or a taxi?” he asked.

Remus pulled a pair of flourescent green Ray Ban sunglasses from his trouser pocket and slipped them on, before kicking off his trousers. “I got the tube, of course,” he snorted, as if it should be obvious, “I’m not shelling out a hundred quid for a taxi. And I like the tube. I have good chats on the tube.”

“Good chats,” Sirius laughed. “Dear God, those poor people.”

“I had two good chats and one not good chat.”

“Only one not good chat, a successful trip then,” Sirius smiled. Remus was down to just his boxers and sunglasses and Sirius took a moment to enjoy the view. “Where did you get those from?” Sirius asked, pointing to the glasses which he didn’t recognise.

“Rebecca gave me them,” Remus replied. “You know Rebecca. She’s got…” Remus waved his hands around his head haphazardly, hitting himself on the ear and spinning around to see who slapped him. “She’s got hair.”

“Oh yes, Rebecca who’s got hair. I remember her now,” Sirius lied. 

Remus leaned against the worktop, trying his best to look suave and paused for a moment before giving Sirius a cheeky grin. “So, do you come here often?”

“To the kitchen?” Sirius turned round from the sink and handed Remus a glass of water.

“Yeah.”

“I do actually, yes,” Sirius smirked.

“Ooh er,” Remus laughed at the tentative innuendo, then took a big gulp of water. “Mmm… has anyone ever told you how handsome you are, good sir?”

“Yes, I meet this drunken idiot who tells me that from time to time.”

Remus laughed, put the glass on the worktop behind him and held his hands out towards Sirius, “I’m not drunk!”

Sirius took Remus’s hands, pulled him in and caught him as he stumbled forwards. “But you are an idiot?”

“I’m tropical, silly,” Remus looked up at Sirius, shaking his head.

“You’re perfectly tropical, my love.”

Remus smiled a beautifully drunken smile, and then started to sway from side to side. This concerned Sirius somewhat until he figured out that Remus was trying to slow dance with him. He wrapped his arms around Remus and slowly shuffled from left to right, choosing to ignore the strong smell of stale cigarette smoke and rum fumes.

They stopped dancing (staggering) after a while and Sirius disentangled himself from Remus, who looked blissfully happy and still very, very drunk. 

“Have you eaten since lunch?” Sirius asked.

“Eating’s cheating.”

Sirius chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Do you want toast?”

“Mmm toast, you look very handsome when you make toast,” Remus leered, then plonked himself on one of the seats at the table and rested his head on his arms. “I’m tired, I’m gonna rest my eyes and you’ll make me toast?” 

“Yep, just give me a minute.” Sirius busied himself, popping the bread in the toaster and keeping a close eye on it to make sure it didn’t burn, but when he turned around, plate in hand, discovered that Remus had already fallen asleep.


End file.
